


Borne Away by the Waves

by ohsoexpendable



Series: car!verse [2]
Category: Bandom, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Smut, anniversary sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsoexpendable/pseuds/ohsoexpendable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wouldn’t meet Frank’s eyes, so Frank leaned forward and practically growled into his ear, “C’mon, baby. All dressed up with nowhere to go.” He threaded the fingers of his other hand into Gerard’s hair. “Put that pretty mouth to good use.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borne Away by the Waves

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't planning on writing anymore in this verse, but Megan wanted more and I love Megan, so this is for her~  
> It's basically the product of my undying love for chubby, asshole!Frank who is actually a big ol' softy, Gerard in a waistcoat, and coffee candies which are pretty much what I lived off of while writing this. Put it all together, and you get my first (and rather failed) attempt at writing actual sex and not just a blowjob.  
> Also sorry this is in past tense and the other is in present. I can't be assed to change it.

“We’re gonna get revenge,” Frank screamed, slamming out the beat with his hand on the steering wheel. “You won’t know what hit you!” He punched the gas pedal the second the light turned green. Shelley, Gerard’s car that he had graciously allowed Frank to borrow to get to band practice, took off impossibly fast for such a piece of shit. Frank finally got around the grandpa that had been slowing him down for four blocks and reached over to turn the music up even louder as he got to the outskirts of town. Band practice had put him in a good mood, but the traffic had caused that good mood to wane.  
  
“Not today,” he thought to himself as he cranked down the window and screamed out the final lines of the song. Today was special. Well, special according to Gerard, but some of his excitement had rubbed off on Frank just a bit. Frank had actually taken the time to make reservations at some fancy as fuck restaurant and even asked to reserve a table in the back where it was sure to be quiet and secluded. When the overly-perky girl on the other end of the line asked if it was a special occasion, Frank had proudly told her it was for an anniversary dinner. By the time he had gotten off the phone, he realized he was grinning like a dumbass and quickly wrote it off as anticipation of the hot piece of ass he was going to have riding his dick later that night. Gerard was excited for the date part of the night, though, so he had to be on his best behavior. Apparently staying together for two years was a big deal, but they had already discussed that there was really no need for gifts for this anniversary, much to Frank’s relief. He was not good with sentimental shit.  
  
“We’re tired of being screwed! Revenge! Reven- what the fuck?” Frank exclaimed as Shelley made a terrible screeching sound like she wanted to sing along to Henry Rollins’ voice, too. The screech was followed by a grinding sound and, after a loud gunshot-like bang, she completely locked up. Frank managed to coast her off to the shoulder of the road before all sounds stopped. Smoke could be seen rising from the front grill, and Frank just sat there for a minute gripping the wheel, knuckles turning white as his face twisted into a scowl.  
  
“Fucking motherfucking piece of shit!” Frank yelled, turning the key over and over again hoping to hear the sound of the engine turning over. He finally gave up and, shoving the door open, he hoisted himself out of the car. He walked over to the hood and pushed it up before backing away to avoid coughing up a lung from the smoke. Frank really knew shit about cars, and even if he did know what to check there was way too much smoke to see anything inside.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he muttered as the thought of Gerard, all prettied up and hot, sitting at home waiting for Frank to get there to take him out crossed his mind. He slammed the hood of the car back down and dug in his pocket for his phone. He couldn’t call Gerard. Mostly because Shelley was their only car, but he also didn’t want to deal with the whining and fight that was sure to ensue over the fact that Shelley, Gerard’s prized piece of shit, was finally dead.  
  
Frank looked up and, upon seeing that the next street sign was just a little ways up the road, he stalked towards it. When he got close enough to read the ridiculously tall sign, he shielded his eyes against the sun and peered up at it. It read Meryn St. Who did he know that lived close to Meryn St? Ray! Ray lived about ten minutes away from here actually. He hadn’t seen Ray in a few weeks, not since that show a town over at that shitty bar where he got completely smashed to drown out the horrible music and had to be impressively dragged to the car by Gerard alone.  
  
Frank walked back to the car, scrolling through the contacts of his phone to find Ray’s number and tugging at his black shirt that had already begun to stick to his belly and lower back from the heat. Ray answered on the third ring, cheerful as ever, and said he’d be right there after Frank quickly explained his situation and whereabouts. Frank ended the call, sat down in the car again, and laid back against the seat. He scrubbed his hands over his slightly sweaty face. Fuck, Gerard was going to kill him.  
  
Ray showed up pretty much exactly ten minutes later and Frank squeezed himself into what appeared to be Christa’s tiny ass clown car. Where Frank barely fit in the passenger seat width wise, Ray barely fit in the driver seat height wise.  
  
“Why the fuck did you bring this tiny thing?” Frank said, finally getting the door shut correctly.  
  
“Mine’s in the shop,” Ray said peering over at Shelley sitting on the side of the road. “Right where Gerard’s car should have been months ago.”  
  
“No, it should have been in the fucking junkyard months ago.” Frank shifted in his ridiculously small seat to dig his cigarettes out of his back pocket. “It cool if I smoke in here?”  
  
“Um, actually Christa hates the smell of cigarette smoke. She’ll barely ever get into my car because of it,” Ray replied.  
  
“You don’t even smoke,” Frank said, narrowing his eyes at the stupid statement.  
  
“Yeah, but you and Gerard do, and I drive your asses home half the time when we’ve been out and you’re too drunk to hail a cab,” Ray reminded him. Frank rolled his eyes. They sat the rest of the way in silence, and Frank huffed out a sigh as he saw his street quickly approaching. They pulled up in front of Frank and Gerard’s apartment complex, and Frank all but fell out of the small car trying to get out. He managed to mumble a “thanks, bye” before shutting the car door and began walking up the steps to his apartment.  
  
Gerard was waiting on the couch when Frank got the door unlocked and open. Damn, Frank knew he was in for a treat with Gerard’s choice of attire today, but he was not expecting this. Gerard was sat with his tight, jet black skinny jean-clad legs crossed with boots laced halfway up to his knees, wearing a white, soft looking long-sleeved shirt rolled up to his elbows with a black waistcoat over the top. He appeared to be wearing a tie, too, the black one with the little skulls on it that Frank found childish and fucking adorable all at the same time. Frank’s dick twitched in his pants at the sight.  
  
Gerard brought his eyes up to meet Frank’s, and yep, Gerard was wearing eyeliner. It was a bit less than he usually wore when they went out, but that was to shitty clubs where he sweated most of it off anyway. Tonight was special, Frank reminded himself. Gerard had even tamed his long, stringy black hair down, and it hung loose and perfect around his face and down to his shoulders. If Frank didn’t know any better, he’d say Gerard had actually showered.  
  
“Finally!” Gerard exclaimed as he jumped up from the couch and began shoving Frank in the direction of the bathroom. “Hurry up and shower! We’re gonna be late for our reservation.”  
  
“Gerard,” Frank resisted and Gerard just pushed harder. “Gerard, wait for a second.” Gerard let up and looked at Frank, eyes questioning but showing Frank he was on the verge of whining for Frank to hurry.  
  
“Fuck, okay listen,” Frank started and Gerard withdrew a little bit, anticipating something bad by the apologetic sound of Frank’s voice. Frank was trying to sound sorry even though Shelley finally giving up and dying really wasn’t his fault, but he didn’t want to make this a fight or anything.  
  
Frank sighed. “I’m late because on my way home,” he paused and Gerard’s hands slipped off of Frank’s arm, “your car kinda gave up on me outside of town and died.”  
  
Gerard stiffened a bit. “How’d you get home, then?” he asked, eyes narrowing and boring holes into Frank’s skull.  
  
“I called Ray and he dropped me off,” Frank shrugged, reaching down to untie his chucks. When he stood back up to toe off his shoes, he could tell Gerard was about to either get really angry or really sad. Maybe both. Frank couldn’t tell.  
  
“But I mean you can call someone to tow her to a garage and fix her, right?” Gerard asked wide-eyed and hopeful. Frank frowned and looked away.  
  
“You remember what that mechanic told us last time, don’t you?” Frank questioned back, staring at Gerard’s boot-clad feet. “He said if we don’t get that part before she breaks down one more time, she’s a goner. Don’t even bother bringing her back.” Frank spoke softly and even used the correct pronoun for Gerard’s beloved _Shelley_ in hopes that it would soften the blow of Gerard losing his car and aid in this conversation not escalating into something worse.  
  
Gerard just stood there, his face unreadable. Frank thought he was just silently accepting it like you do when a pet is just so old and sick that you have no choice but to put it to sleep, but when Gerard finally spoke up, it was low and between clenched teeth.  
  
“You fucking did this, didn’t you?” he seethed. “You drove her too fast and fucked her up.” He ran a hand through his hair, messing up the neat perfection he had achieved with it, and shot an accusing glare at Frank.  
  
“Like hell I did,” Frank growled back. “You knew it was just a matter of fucking time because we don’t have fucking $600 for a part for that piece of shit car. It was going to happen sooner or later,” he said, close to yelling.  
  
“Oh, fuck you, Frank,” Gerard said, Frank’s eyes widening. “I know how you drive when you get in traffic. The second you can get around a car, you fucking floor it. You can’t do that with Shelley.”  
  
“Yeah, so what if I do?” Frank was yelling now, but it was only because he didn’t like being accused of shit that was not his fault. “It was inevitable that the piece of shit was going to die. You know that! It’s not my fault your fucking shitty ass car was ‘borne away by the fucking waves’ or whatever.” Frank turned to walk towards the kitchen. He really needed a fucking beer, but Gerard grabbed his arm tight and twisted him around to face him before he could get anywhere.  
  
“The car was named after the author, not Frankenstein or his monster, you idiot!” Gerard glared at him. “And quit calling her a piece of shit,” he yelled in his face. “I’ve had her since fucking high school, and she’s always ran just fine!”  
  
“Yeah, newsflash, Gerard. High school was six fucking years ago, and as I recall it was even the shitiest car in the parking lot then!” Frank said, snatching his arm out of Gerard’s grip and stalking off to the kitchen.  
  
“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Gerard yelled after him.  
  
“To get a fucking beer or ten to drown out your fucking whining,” Frank shouted back. He opened the the fridge and pulled out a bottle, twisting the cap off with his hand, and downing half the bottle in one go. When he brought the bottle down from his face, Gerard was standing in front of him, knuckles going white from holding onto the counter so tightly.  
  
“What?” Frank barked out at him.  
  
Gerard shook his head. “So I take it tonight’s off then? Seeing as how we have no fucking car,” he said, eyes on the ceiling. Frank took another swallow before setting the bottle down hard on the counter top.  
  
“We’ll take the fucking bus or something if this ‘date’means that damn much to you,” Frank said, rolling his eyes and making air quotes.  
  
Gerard eyed him like he was fucking crazy. “The bus? Seriously, Frank? I’ll get leered at like a fucking piece of meat if I ride the bus,” he exclaimed.  
  
“It’s not my fault you dress like you want all of New Jersey to fuck you,” Frank shrugged, picking his beer up off the counter once more and finishing it before walking over to the garbage can to toss the empty bottle in. Gerard stood up straighter and walked towards Frank, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“I do not dress like this because I want all of goddamn Jersey to fuck me,” Gerard said through his teeth again. Frank turned to face him once more, giving him a once over from head to toe.  
  
“Could’ve fucking fooled me,” he said, eyes pausing over Gerard thighs, jeans stretching around them tight. Gerard shifted under the scrutinization and ended up pulling the material of his jeans impossibly tighter. Shit, Frank needed another beer if Gerard was going to insist on a fight while wearing those pants. He walked past Gerard, inconspicuously taking a glance at his perfect ass, and got his hand on the fridge handle before Gerard said anything.  
  
“Fuck you,” Gerard said, turning around and narrowing his eyes. “I dress like this because I like it, and you seem to like it, too, judging by how you totally just checked out my ass.”  
  
“Whatever,” Frank muttered, reaching into the fridge for another beer. Gerard walked closer to Frank, so close Frank could have sworn he could feel the anger radiating off Gerard. And all over his precious fucking _Shelley_.  
  
“Oh, and I assume that our ‘date’ doesn’t mean shit to you?” Gerard inquired, mimicking Frank’s air quotes as his cold eyes stared into Frank’s indifferent ones. “You should be happy I’ve stayed with you two whole years when you’re a complete asshole and seriously don’t deserve shit half the time,” he accused. Frank yanked the bottle away from his face without even taking a drink, set it on the counter beside him, and got right up in Gerard’s face.  
  
“The only thing I fucking deserve right now is some peace and quiet from your goddamn voice,” he said through his teeth. “Why don’t you make yourself fucking useful and suck my dick or something.”  
  
The look of shock on Gerard’s face was priceless, and he saw a hint of lust flicker in his eyes just like that night he picked Frank up from the airport and basically watched Frank feel himself up in the passenger seat. Gerard quickly pulled his face into a scowl and spat out a “fuck you” before turning to walk away. Frank’s heavy arm on his shoulder held him in place.  
  
He wouldn’t meet Frank’s eyes, so Frank leaned forward and practically growled into his ear, “C’mon, baby. All dressed up with nowhere to go.” He threaded the fingers of his other hand into Gerard’s hair. “Put that pretty mouth to good use.”  
  
When Gerard didn’t try to pull away for a second time, Frank knew he’d gotten to him. Gerard was headstrong and stubborn about most things, but when it came to fucking Frank, he really liked being told what to do. Gerard’s tongue darted out of his mouth before he swallowed and cast his eyes down to the floor.  
  
Frank leaned forward again, catching Gerard’s earlobe between his teeth, his facial hair scratching the side of Gerard’s face. “We both know how this night is gonna end, so why don’t we cut out the middleman here?” Gerard eyes darted over to stare at Frank’s ear next to his own head.  
  
“I can tell your mouth is watering already,” Frank said before grabbing a tight hold Gerard’s wrist with guiding his hand over Frank’s belly and down to the obvious bulge forming in his suddenly tighter pants. He’d been half hard since seeing Gerard all dolled up on the living room couch. Gerard visibly shuddered and unconsciously moved his hand, rubbing Frank’s hard on through his jeans.  
  
“Fuck yeah, that’s what I thought,” Frank moaned letting his head fall back against the cool metal of the refrigerator. Gerard’s hand came up to meet his other and quickly undid Frank’s belt and began tugging his jeans down to his thighs. Frank’s hand hadn’t left the top of Gerard’s head, and as Gerard easily sunk down to his knees, Frank’s fingers tightened.  
  
Gerard’s breath quickened the closer he got to Frank’s dick, still clothed by his boxer-briefs, and Frank sighed at the feeling of it ghosting over him. Gerard stuck out his tongue just the smallest bit and licked all the way up Frank’s length. At the tip, a wet spot was already forming on the front of his underwear, and Gerard mouthed at it. He made one more once over with his tongue, moaning in unison with Frank over the sensation of the straining fabric against his tongue.  
  
Gerard pushed his fingers beneath the waistband of Frank’s underwear and pushed them down to join his jeans around his thighs. He wasted no time pulling half of Frank’s dick into his mouth and flattened his tongue. Frank rolled his head on the fridge door and looked down at Gerard with half-lidded eyes just in time to see Gerard engulf even more of his dick and hollow his cheeks. Frank moaned and pushed forward the few inches it took to hit the back of Gerard’s throat. Gerard gagged around him but didn’t pull off. Instead, he reached around and grabbed Frank’s ass, squeezing it a bit and pulling him deep into his mouth again, Gerard’s face pressed into the sweaty shirt around Frank’s belly. Frank’s fingers tightened in Gerard’s hair as he began to fuck into Gerard’s mouth, and Gerard moaned around his dick encouraging him to continue.  
  
Gerard’s eyes began to water as Frank hit the back of his throat again, but all he did was work one hand under Frank’s shirt and scrap his nails down Frank’s belly and held on.  
  
“Jesus fuck, Gerard.” A tangent of barely coherent words spilled from Frank’s mouth as Gerard began doing that damn tongue swirl thing at the tip of his dick and looked up at Frank, dark eyelashes framing his pupil-blown eyes. Gerard began to bob his head and suck faster as he removed his hand from Frank’s ass to palm at his own erection through his tight as fuck jeans. The second his hand touched the fabric, Gerard was moaning around Frank’s dick again sending vibrations down his length and causing his knees to go weak.  
  
Gerard hollowed his cheeks once more, and this was just too fucking much. Frank wanted to get off, but it was too soon. He could easily get it up again if Gerard kept wearing that outfit and kept up with that whiny attitude. He wanted to see Gerard on his knees for a different reason, though. He wanted to fuck him through the goddamn mattress so the only thing coming out of that pretty mouth of his were pleads of “ _harder, faster_.”  
  
With this thought in mind, Frank pushed Gerard back and pulled his dick out of his perfect mouth, a string of spit still connecting him to those red, used lips. Gerard whined in protest, but Frank just pushed his jeans and underwear all the way off and snatched Gerard off the floor by his arm.  
  
“Fucking ow,” Gerard complained. Frank ignored him and pulled him towards their bedroom. “Frank, stop. Wanna blow you.”  
  
Frank pulled Gerard until they were next to the bed and spun him around until the back of Gerard’s knees were pressed up against the mattress. He pushed forward and slammed their lips together pressing down until Gerard fell back on the bed, Frank on top of him. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Frank easily won while his hands were busy getting Gerard’s jeans open. He had to pull out of the kiss to get Gerard’s boots unzipped and the damn tight jeans off Gerard’s legs, accidentally but not regretfully pulling his weird briefs down with them. He looked back up at Gerard’s pink tinted face.  
  
“Bright green? Really?” Frank asked with a look on his face like Gerard had just picked Spiderman over Batman.  
  
“Uh, yeah,” Gerard was turning redder by the second. “I know green’s your favorite color so,” he trailed off, eyes shifting anywhere but Frank’s face.  
  
Frank huffed out a laugh, “Fucking fag.” Gerard finally met Frank’s eyes, and both wore matching grins. While not moving his eyes from Frank’s, Gerard slowly began unbuttoning his black waistcoat. Frank’s eyes scanned down to watch Gerard’s long fingers work their way down the buttons. Frank looked back up at his face, and Gerard’s eyes watched him back half-lidded, eyeliner smeared just the tiniest bit.  
  
Frank surged up to kiss Gerard hard on the mouth, Gerard immediately parting his lips to allow Frank’s tongue in to explore. Once the waistcoat was unbuttoned, Gerard pushed up to shrug it off while trying not to break the heated kiss. He pulled the ties loose and Frank reached up to slide it out from under Gerard’s neck. Gerard moved his hands down to start on the ridiculously long row of buttons on his long-sleeved shirt, but Frank beat him there. He started out careful, getting about halfway down by easily moving the buttons out of their slots, but when Gerard placed his hands underneath the hem of Frank’s t-shirt and grinded up causing their dicks to rub together and both to moan in unison, he couldn’t wait any longer and pulled the rest of the shirt open, buttons flying in every direction. Gerard looked down as Frank licked a stripe up his chest.  
  
“You’re buying me a new fucking shirt,” Gerard said trying to sound pissed, but the sentence came out haltingly as Frank circled Gerard’s nipple with his tongue.  
  
“Mmm, fuck you,” Frank mumbled before getting off of Gerard completely to pull off his t-shirt and four day old socks. Gerard took the moment to slide his ruined shirt off his shoulders and crawl up on the bed. By the time Frank got his head out of the shirt and his socks off, Gerard was sprawled out in the middle of the bed, one hand laying next to his jet black hair fanned out across the periwinkle sheets (seriously. Fucking periwinkle. _Gerard is such a fag_ , Frank thought to himself) and the other hand slowly stroking his dick.  
  
“That’s kinda the point,” Gerard said, quickening the pace and throwing his head back in a throaty moan. He looked positively pornographic. Frank hoisted himself up on the bed, straddling Gerard’s hips and bent forward to leave a trail of open-mouthed kisses down his neck. Gerard carded the fingers of one hand through Frank’s short hair and rubbed up and down Frank’s thigh with the other. Frank rolled his hips down against Gerard as his tongue dipped into the hollow of Gerard’s collarbone, and Gerard pressed his hips up to meet Frank’s, sliding their dicks together.  
  
“Fuck,” Frank gasped before biting down on Gerard’s collarbone. Gerard tightened his grip on the smalls hairs at the back of Frank’s head and moaned in response. Frank pulled his leg over Gerard so he was no longer straddling his lap and leaned over to the bedside table to pull out the bottle of lube and a condom. He laid them on the bed and pushed his tattooed fingers between Gerard’s thighs to part them.  
  
Frank glanced up at Gerard’s half-lidded eyes watching him. Gerard brought his hand up to fist his own dick again, but Frank grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the bed. Gerard whined as Frank shook his head and reached over to pick up the lube.  
  
Frank let go of Gerard’s wrist and quickly leaned close to Gerard’s ear and practically growled, “Don’t touch yourself again until I’m buried deep in your ass.” This time Gerard’s whine fizzled out into another moan, and Frank panted in his ear, the space between them growing warmer by the second.  
  
He spread some lube on his fingers, dripping a bit on Gerard’s chest. He pushed himself up and settled between Gerard’s legs, already positioning one finger to circle Gerard’s entrance. He pressed his face into the thin trail of hair leading down to Gerard’s cock and scratched the sensitive skin there with the stubble on his jaw.  
  
“Fuck, Frank. _Please_ ,” Gerard begged as Frank used probably the lightest touch possible and drove him fucking crazy with anticipation. Frank ran his other hand down Gerard’s thigh, grip tight, before whispering a rough “shut up” and pressing in one finger almost past the second knuckle all at once.  
  
“Jesus,” Gerard breathed, throwing one arm across his face and stretching his neck back again, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. Frank was beginning to lose patience and the sight of Gerard with his head thrown back like that caused his dick to throb even more. He pulled out his finger and shoved in two at once so fast Gerard didn’t have time to complain about the sudden emptiness. Frank began scissoring his fingers inside Gerard. When Gerard started to pant and push himself back against Frank’s fingers, Frank added a third finger and started thrusting them in fast and hard. The sounds coming from Gerard’s mouth caused Frank’s dick to twitch again, and he found himself grinding down against the mattress for some form of friction, moans falling from his lips and mingling with Gerard’s.  
  
“Frank, fuck, want-” Gerard gasped, pushing back faster so he formed a rhythm with Frank’s fingers. “Want your fucking cock,” the last part coming out around his teeth as he bit down on his own arm.  
  
Frank pulled his fingers out of Gerard slowly and wiped them on the sheet. He pulled himself over Gerard once more and fisted the sheet on either side of Gerard’s head.  
  
“Yeah, well I want you to fucking ride me,” Frank groaned into Gerard’s neck as he bit the soft part under his chin. Gerard’s whole body shuddered and he nodded frantically, already trying to break free from Frank’s bracketing arms, but Frank’s weight on top of him was a bit too much for Gerard to just push off.  
  
Frank grabbed the condom and rolled off of Gerard, resting his head back on the pillow. He tore the wrapper open and slid the condom down his dick, moaning at the feel of his fingers stroking down to the base. Gerard picked up the lube and poured a good amount in his palm before shooing away Frank’s fingers and running his own hand down Frank’s dick, jacking him just a bit to sufficiently coat him with lube. Frank threaded his fingers into Gerard’s hair, now stringy and sticking to his face with sweat.  
  
“Fucking now,” he moaning, tugging at the black tendrils to bring Gerard’s face down so he could slam their lips together again.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Gerard panted, pulling out of the heated kiss to straddle Frank’s hips. He reached behind himself to line up with Frank’s dick, but Frank tugged at his hair again.  
  
“Wait,” Frank said, eye scanning the bed like he was searching for something. His eyes finally landed on the discarded, black waistcoat they had dropped near the end of the bed. Frank’s mind raced back to when he had first walked into the apartment and seen Gerard sitting there on the couch, the picture of perfection with the waistcoat hugging his sides just right and accentuating the small love handles hiding beneath the white button down, the love handles Frank was now grasping at. His dick twitched as a thought crossed his mind, and Gerard twisted around to follow Frank’s gaze. When Gerard realized what Frank was staring at, the corner of his mouth twisted up in a smirk.  
  
Gerard turned back around towards Frank and ran one lean finger over his face and all the way down to scrape a nail over Frank’s nipple before whispering, “You want me to wear it?”  
  
Frank’s eyes widened and his hand unconsciously loosened its grip on Gerard’s hair. Even without confirmation from Frank, Gerard climbed off his lap and reached down to the end of the bed to get the waistcoat. He slid it back on his shoulders and turned to face Frank again. Gerard ran one hand down his chest and began to slowly button the waistcoat up.  
  
A small sound escaped Frank’s mouth, and his hand shot up to grasp at his throbbing dick. Gerard, waistcoat buttoned almost halfway, crawled back over to Frank and smacked his hand out of the way before climbing back over him and straddling his hips again. Gerard placed a hand on Frank’s chest and pressed down hard.  
  
“Nu-uh,” he scolded, sliding his hand down over Frank’s belly before stopping to knead it for a moment. “This is _my_ show,” he said as he moved his hands up to finish buttoning up the waistcoat. He tugged the waistcoat into the place and pressed both hands into Frank’s belly before slowing rising up and pushing himself down hard on Frank’s dick. He didn’t stop until his ass was flush against Frank’s thighs.  
  
Frank slid his hands up to grasp Gerard’s sides right below the hem of the waistcoat and held him in place as he threw his head back against the pillow and moaned at the feeling of Gerard hot and tight around him. Gerard ran one hand up to his own hair and the other to Frank’s shoulder, squeezing hard as he slammed himself down on Frank again.  
  
“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Gerard moaned, rolling his hips back to sink down Frank’s dick even more. Frank groaned in return before tightening his grip on Gerard’s sides, leaving crescent-shaped indentations as he fucked up hard into Gerard. Gerard cried out and his head fell forward, dirty words of encouragement whispered into Frank’s ear as Gerard traced the scorpion tattoo with his tongue, skin there salty with sweat.  
  
Gerard continued to push himself down on Frank’s dick as Frank fucked up hard and fast, thrusts eventually going from erratic to rhythmic as their hips met. Gerard mouthed his way up to meet Frank’s, tongue and lips sliding across each other instead of actually kissing. He gasped into Frank’s mouth when he found the right spot, and Frank surged up harder with his thrusts to hit that spot as many times as he could.  
  
Gerard reached in between them and grabbed a hold of his dick as Frank push his fingers further up underneath the black waistcoat. It was beginning to stick to Gerard’s back and chest with sweat, and it clung to his collarbones as he tossed his head back in and moaned Frank’s name.  
  
“F-fuck, Frank. Harder,” he breathed, hand scraping against Frank’s facial hair and up to run through his hair. “So close,” he said, warm breath ghosting over Frank’s face.  
  
“Me too,” Frank moaned, practically lifting Gerard up by his hips, biceps straining and glistening with sweat,  and pushed him back down onto his dick. With a sharp cry, Gerard buried his face in Frank’s neck and came between their heaving chests. He continued to roll his hips back against Frank as he rode out his orgasm and whispered heavy and strung out into Frank’s ear.  
  
“Come inside me, Frank,” his voice ragged. “I want to feel you come apart.” Gerard ran a hand down Frank’s chest and swiped at some of the come there. He lifted his head up and pushed his come-slicked fingers into his mouth, moaning around them as he tasted himself on his tongue.  
  
“Jesus fuck,” Frank moaned at the sight. Gerard pulled his fingers out of his mouth and leaned down to kiss Frank messily, taking most of the control of the kiss as Frank sped up his thrusts. Frank groaned into Gerard’s mouth as he savored the bitter, salty taste that was all Gerard.  
  
Gerard tightened himself around Frank and with one last thrust up, Frank was coming inside Gerard. He fucked up into him a few more times, hands sliding under the waistcoat and peeling it from Gerard’s back. He held Gerard close to his chest for a couple minutes, heat and panting breaths mingling as they came down from the high together, Frank sliding out of Gerard sooner than he would have liked.  
  
Eventually Frank removed his hands from Gerard’s back, and Gerard carefully pushed himself off Frank, hissing at the feeling of emptiness it brought as  Frank’s spent dick slipped out of him. He laid down on his back as Frank pulled the condom off and tossed it in the direction of the trash can by their bed. He reached down to pull a corner of the stupid periwinkle blanket up and wiped Gerard’s chest clean before cleaning himself off as well. He pulled at the blanket until the the come covered corner was shoved to the bottom of the bed and held the clean side up for Gerard to turn over and snuggle against Frank’s chest. Frank lowered the blanket over both of them and rested his chin in the messy hair on top of Gerard’s head. They were quiet for a long time, breathing returned to normal, and Gerard slid one leg up to rest between Frank’s.  
  
“Sorry our anniversary shit didn’t go as you wanted,” Frank mumbled, hand rubbing over Gerard’s back. Gerard pushed his hand further across Frank’s chest and rested it over his heart.  
  
“I don’t know. That was probably way better than sitting in a ridiculously fancy restaurant, being stared at, and drinking cheap wine,” Gerard replied, lifting his head up to kiss Frank soft on the lips, almost chastely.  
  
“Stared at because we’re two guys or stared at because you looked hot?” Frank inquired after Gerard had pulled away from the kiss and settled his head back on Frank’s shoulder.  
  
“Because we’re two guys, but I do look damn good in the waistcoat, don’t I?” Gerard huffed out a laugh in Frank’s neck.  
  
“Yeah, and you’re never allowed to take it off again,” Frank smiled into Gerard’s hair. “Except maybe to get it dry cleaned. We’ll tell them it’s toothpaste.” They both laughed harder.  
  
When their laughter died down, Gerard snuggled himself impossibly closer against Frank’s side and closed his eyes before whispering softly, “Happy anniversary.”


End file.
